My Story About Love
by Pheebs007
Summary: Cole tells the story of how he met the love of his life and lost her just like that!P/C.....................first fanfic plz r/r


One day I was walking along in the park I looked to my side and I saw this little girl sitting in the sandbox crying. I went over to her and asked her what was wrong.

She said, "I lost my sisters and my grandma."

She was only about 2 years old. I picked her up and asked her how old she was, she told me she was 4 years old. I then asked her if she knew her address yet and she told me her address was 1329 Prescott St.. So I walked her home and told her to stay with her family from now on and she told me thank you and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then she went inside like her grandma told her to. I told her grandma that she was in the park by the sandbox. I left after she thanked me and I thought to myself;

"What a sweet girl."

For a moment there you might have thought I was human, well in a way I am. I'm half-human, half-demon. My name is Cole Turner. I'm an ADA in San Francisco. In my other world I am known as Belthazor, a demon who has killed many people on countless times. I was born to a mortal father and a demonic mother. It wasn't easy growing up being a half-breed and all. When I was a little boy, a very young little boy, my mother killed my father. Enough about me, let's talk about the little girl.

When I took her home I had a bad feeling when I saw her house, like it was a bad place for me to be. When I got there I think I got a little scared from the look that I got from her grandma. It was like she knew me. It was freaky. In a way I had a feeling that I would meet a person from their family line again. Then one day about 17 years later I was sent to New York. I was walking down the street and I had a weird feeling so I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and I had obviously forgot that I was in New York because somebody ran smack dab right into me. I turned around and there was this beautiful woman. I told her that I was sorry and walked away. I had a gut feeling that I've seen that girl before. She had intoxicating eyes. I was like knocked out because I couldn't think right the rest of the day.

About 3 years later I was transferred back to San Francisco and the weirdest thing happened. I had the urge to go by plane. So, instead of shimmering, I got the first flight back to San Fran, took my office back at the law firm, and started my usual work. My first case was about a woman trying to win her son back from her ex-husband. As usual, I won the case. It wasn't like I had much of a challenge. The guy I was up against was a rookie. He had just started his job last week and he obviously didn't know who I was. For a demon, I'm a damn good lawyer. About a year later I was the top ADA in the whole state of California. My last case I had as an ADA was about a man who was accused of murder by stabbing his victims and leaving an inverted triangle on their foreheads. I went to the crime scene to talk to some witnesses and I had the same feeling that I had 2 years ago. Then I saw her, the girl I bumped into. The girl with the intoxicating eyes. I asked her what her name was and she told me her name was Phoebe Halliwell. I asked her if she had seen what had happened. She said yes and told me what she saw. I told her that if I had any more questions then I would give her a call. So she gave me her phone number and left with her friend. When I got back to the office I asked my assistant to pull up Phoebe Halliwell's file. She pulled it up and I looked at it and I was amazed to see the cases that she was involved in that were unsolved. I called Phoebe up and asked what all of those unsolved cases were about. She told me that the inspector that was assigned to the cases was in an accident. I said ok and told her that I would see her in court tomorrow. I then hung up and out of nowhere a demon popped up and attacked me. I dodged him and vanquished him with an energy ball. 

The next evening I got real hungry and I had the urge to call Phoebe. I called her and asked her if she would like to go to dinner with me. She agreed and I took her to an expensive restaurant. We were eating dinner and she started to tell me this story.

"When I was 4 me and my sisters were playing in the park and my sisters forgot about me and went home without me so I started crying and this guy came up to me and asked me how old I was, then he picked me up and asked me if I knew where I lived then he carried me home. I told him thank you and kissed him on the cheek."

I told her that was a sweet story. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. She was kind of startled but she wanted more. Next thing you know, we were in her room, making love. Later that night, when she was sleeping I just sat there and thought;

"Why would I fall for her just like that?"

It could have been the fact that I was the one that found her when she was a little girl, but there was something inside her that sparked something in me. I felt fully human. I never felt that way before. It was almost like I was in, LOVE. No demon could ever love, not even my mother. But I forgot, I wasn't like other demons. I was indeed half-human, but this was different because I felt mortal.

While I was in my daze, Phoebe started to awaken. She looked at me and asked me what I was thinking about. I got up out of the bed and said;

"I have something to tell you." She was startled and said;

"Oh no, you're married. Oh god, I knew it, I always do this. Why me, oh god." I tried to calm her down and told her;

"No, no I'm not married," and I showed her my ring finger. She started to calm down and I started talking again.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out or anything."

She said, "There's not much that can freak me out these days." I shook my head and said;

"Yeah, well hold on to your head. Phoebe, I'm a demon." She sat there, wide eyed, looking at me. She got up stark naked and ran out of the room. I wrapped a sheet around me and ran after her. She ran up the stairs to the attic and I followed. When I finally caught up to her she was standing by a big book. I looked at the book and it had a triquitera on it. I kind of got scared because it was a magical book, I could feel it. But that wasn't what scared me. The only coven that had the triquitera was the Charmed Ones.

She started to talk. "Which one are you?"

She started to flip through the book and when she got to the red and black demon that I was, I said, "stop", and pointed at the page I was on. I pointed because no evil could touch the book. She told me okay and took my hand and placed it on the book. I thought I would be blown to pieces, but nothing happened.

She said, "it seems that you may be a demon, but you're not evil."

I thought I was in love forever, but now, 2 years later, I'm alone, by myself in my apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, you would have thought we would still be together, but what happened was far more worse than breaking up. About a year after we were together, I asked Phoebe to marry me. She didn't answer me just then, but I didn't expect her to. Later that night we were fighting a demon that looked just like my demonic half, except his colors were the opposite of mine, and a lady that was trying to get revenge on the demon who killed her fiance found the potion that Phoebe made to rid me of my demonic half and used it on me therefore ridding me of my demonic half. I went for about a month or two without my demonic half. We were also possessed by ghosts, which was actually the time she accepted my marriage proposal. Until one day, the girls were attacked by a demon and Piper's powers were stolen. It wasn't until later that we figured out that the demon contained the Hollow, for which the Source let out. At the end of the day, the only person left with her powers was Phoebe. Then out of nowhere, the Seer pulled me to the Underworld and told me that I could save the girls if I took in the Hollow and stole the Source's powers. I denied at first, but then I decided I couldn't let Phoebe and the girls die, so I agreed and took in the Hollow. I then left to go help the girls. When I got there the Source was about to throw a fireball at Phoebe, so I ran over and got hit by the fireball, therefore collecting one of his powers. I told the girls to get ready and I would hold him back while they vanquished him. The next day I was pulled down to the Underworld by the Seer. She told me that the Source was now in me and I had to embrace in his power. I told her to go to hell, but she just kept on talking. About 3 months later I found out Phoebe was pregnant. I set up a whole bunch of flowers and balloons to surprise her, but she came home before I was done, but she was still surprised. That next day Phoebe and her sisters vanquished me. I actually cried while I was being vanquished. I cried her name. Right before I burst into flames I told her that I loved her. That very next evening, while I was in the Wasteland, I called to her. I think she heard me because that very same night she came to me. I was kind of scared, but I got over it. She told me that she was giving up her powers. I told her that she should go. So she left and I gave up. I jumped off the cliff I was on and spread my arms and told the beast that he didn't want that demon's powers, he wanted me. I was walking forward and didn't look where I was going and ran into the blue circle where the powers were. Just that second the beast attacked. I put up my hands to protect myself and fried the beast. I was so amazed that I went around getting all the powers I could. I finally found a power to get me out of that hellhole, literally. Now, here I am. Like I said before, alone, by myself in my apartment. Yeah, I'm trying to get Phoebe to realize that I'm goodnow, but with all that's happened, it's hard for her to take me back. I don't blame her, it's just I miss her and love her more than life itself. Hopefully she'll realize that I'm not evil and indeed good.


End file.
